1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a pet-drying appliance. More particularly, it relates to a garment worn by a pet during a hair or fur drying operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most people use a towel to dry their dog or cat after a bath. However, this method usually results in a pet that is somewhat but far from completely dry.
Inventors have developed various devices designed to produce results that are superior to the results obtainable from towel-drying. However, many of the known devices include cage-like structures that can frighten a pet. Moreover, the known devices are loud in operation and thus add to the fear of the animal. After a first use, most animals are reluctant to enter such devices a second time and that makes it very difficult for an owner to get them inside the cage again. The cage devices are also large, difficult to store, and expensive.
Thus there is a need for a pet-drying device that does not strike fear into the pet.
There is also a need for a drying device that does not produce loud noises.
Another need exists for a device that a pet will use on a consistent basis without resistance.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed structure could be provided.